When Alternia Ended
by KiriTheSquid
Summary: A story of the apocalypse on Alternia through the eyes of a young troll girl. No canon character are mentioned.


Your name is Morosi Trusis and your world is coming to an end.  
The meteors began falling without warning, a few days after your seventh wriggling day. That day, you woke up a little later than you usually do, which isn't really saying much considering you always sleep in pretty long. You yawn, slowly pull yourself out of your recuperacoon, and put on some fresh clothes. Nothing too interesting, but you don't mind, since you tend to prefer things on the simpler side. With a stretch, you inhale and exhale deeply. You let your eyes slowly travel across your respiteblock. It is absolutely overflowing with various items representing your various interests. Wow, you sure are a unique character.  
Moving on.  
After indulging in your interests for a short while, you saunter over to your husktop and pull up Trollian, because really, what else is there for you to do anyways? Right away, one of your friends starts pestering you.

lavishRecluse [LR] began pestering tentativeMixi [TM]

[LR]: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey girl.  
[LR]: Hows my BEST friend eVer doing?  
[TM]: (\/) hehe.  
[TM]: (\/) hi izalia.  
[LR]: And helloooooo once again to you my dear friend.  
[TM]: (\/) E:=  
[TM]: (\/) you seem more bouncy than usual.  
[TM]: (\/) um, did something interesting happen?  
[LR]: Morosi think for a second.  
[LR]: When has anything interesting eVer happened to me?  
[TM]: (\/) s-sorry =:c  
[LR]: Oh, its not your fault I'm a hermit.  
[TM]: (\/) i know…  
[LR]: Then quit your moping! :V  
[TM]: (\/) alright, alright!  
[LR]: Good.  
[LR]: So are we still on for the moVie next week?  
[TM]: (\/) of course!  
[TM]: (\/) i don't know why you keep asking.  
[TM]: (\/) the answer is always yes!  
[LR]: I knoooooooooow.  
[LR]: Im just SO EXCITED.  
[TM]: (\/) hehe  
[LR]: Anyways,  
[LR]: IVe been meaning to ask if  
[LR]: youVe talked to a CERTAIN SOMEONE lately?  
[LR]: ;V  
[TM]: (\/) ugh.  
[TM]: (\/) do we really have to talk about this.  
[LR]: Yes!  
[LR]: It is Very important that you tell him how you feel!  
[LR]: Otherwise youre just going to suffer in silence foreVer.  
[LR]: Do you REALLY want that?  
[TM]: (\/) n-no!  
[TM]: (\/) augh  
[TM]: (\/) i just-  
[TM]: (\/) i just need more time.  
[LR]: Id say youVe waited long enough!  
[TM]: (\/) i don't think so…  
[TM]: (\/) look, i'd love to keep discussing this, but i've got to go check on my lusus.  
[TM]: (\/) we all know she can barely even feed herself.  
[LR]: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine  
[LR]: You get off THIS time, but just you wait!  
[TM]: (\/) yeah, yeah.  
[TM]: (\/) later.

tentativeMixi [TM] ceased pestering lavishRecluse [LR]

You close out of the conversation, feeling a little flustered. Darn it, Izalia should just mind her own business! Though, you do appreciate that she's trying to help you. Either way, you really should check on your lusus. Just as you're about leave, however, you notice a certain someone get on Trollian. You know you probably should just leave him alone, so you do your best to resist the urge to talk to him.  
You fail miserably and start pestering him.

tentativeMixi [TM] began pestering jovialApostrophe [JA]

[TM]: (\/) um,  
[TM]: (\/) h-hey.  
[JA]: *Greetings.*  
[TM]: (\/) um,  
[TM]: (\/) how are today?  
[TM]: (\/) i guess.  
[JA]: *I am doing quite splendidly, thank you.*  
[JA]: *I assume you are as well?*  
[TM]: (\/) well, you know,  
[TM]: (\/) same old, same old.  
[TM]: (\/) or something.  
[JA]: *Fair enough.*  
[JA]: *As long as it's not bad.*  
[JA]: *No friend of mine shall ever feel troubled if I have anything to say about it!*  
[TM]: (\/) ehehe  
[TM]: (\/) good to know you'll always have my back kedves.  
[JA]: *Of course.*  
[JA]: *So, have encountered anything of interest lately?*  
[JA]: *A spooky new novel perhaps?*  
[TM]: (\/) no =:P  
[TM]: (\/) a-a-a-actually kedves,  
[TM]: (\/) um,  
[TM]: (\/) i…  
[JA]: *One moment Morosi.*  
[JA]: *I think I just heard something crash outside of my hive.*  
[JA]: *I'm going to go check it out.*  
[JA]: *If you don't mind, of course.*  
[TM]: (\/) oh n-n-no, it's fine!  
[TM]: (\/) you go check whatever it is out.  
[TM]: (\/) i forgot what i was going to say anyways!  
[TM]: (\/) hahaha  
[JA]: *Alright then.*  
[JA]: *I shall return soon!*

jovialApostrophe [JA] ceased pestering tentativeMixi [TM]

Wow, you are officially the biggest idiot who has ever lived. You think you're going to go lay on the floor and stay there forever now. Well, you would, but you should probably get back to checking on your lusus because that's kind of important. You get up and make your way down to the lower levels of your hive, which is almost completely underground, something you always thought was pretty nifty. Not a lot of trolls choose to build their hive into the side of a hill, but you think it suits you perfectly.  
When you get down to the level your lusus is usually found lying around on, you see that she is, in fact, not lying around.

Instead, your custodian is hopping around anxiously, making heavy thumps on the floor. Suddenly very concerned, you try to calm her down and see what's wrong.

"H-Hey, hold on," you try, slowly trying to approach her with your hands up, showing you mean no harm so that you don't freak her out even more. "What's the matter?" She doesn't respond in any way, continuing her nervous hopping. A little frustrated, you try again. "Is something wrong?"

Your lusus pauses, only for a moment, and looks at you with her beady eyes that are wide with fear. She takes a glance upwards and goes back to her antics.

You look up. "Outside…?" you mumble to yourself. Suddenly, you have a very bad feeling. You navigate back up to the main level where the exit is, preparing yourself for whatever great beast might be lurking outside your hive.  
You could never have prepared yourself for what you saw.  
Exiting your hive, your eyes widen as they travel to the sky and behold hundreds of fiery meteors raining down onto the surface of your home planet. The nearby forest is starting to catch fire from the flaming debris and there is no end to the meteors in sight. You can see frightened animals running around without any idea as to what they should do. You cannot believe what you are seeing, but there's no doubt that it's actually happening. Slowly, you back away into the safety of your hive, your heart pounding and your whole body trembling. Just inside, you collapse to your knees, wheezing out of fear, and the next thing you know you're crying and you don't even know why but tears are just spilling out and you can barely breathe. You don't want to die. You aren't ready for this. You just can't die now, you were just about to tell Kedves-  
Oh no. Kedves. He said he heard something crash outside. It must have been a meteor. You hope he's okay. Please let him be okay. Wiping your tears, you scramble back up the stairs and stumble back into your respiteblock. Your husktop is alight with messages from other chums, whom you ignore, save for one.

jovialApostrophe [JA] began pestering tentativeMixi [TM]

[JA]: *I have returned, Morosi.*  
[JA]: *And I have grave news.*  
[JA]: *A large meteor has crashed outside of my hive.*  
[JA]: *It's not the only one either, I'm afraid.*  
[JA]: *There must be hundreds of them falling right now.*  
[JA]: *Morosi?*  
[TM]: (\/) kedves!  
[TM]: (\/) thank goodness you're okay.  
[TM]: (\/) i saw the meteors too.  
[TM]: (\/) everything is-is catching on fire and m-my lusus is freaking out and i-i don't know what i should do.  
[TM]: (\/) i-i,  
[JA]: *Hey now.*  
[JA]: *Everything will be alright.*  
[JA]: *We'll be alright.*  
[TM]: (\/) i don't see how.  
[TM]: (\/) apparently you can fix this then?  
[TM]: (\/) tell me, because i'd like to hear that.  
[TM]: (\/) how are we going to survive this kedves?  
[TM]: (\/) how do you plan on saving the day?  
[JA]: *I don't know!*  
[JA]: *I don't know, Morosi.*  
[JA]: *Do you really want me to tell you that we're all doomed? Is that what you want to hear?*  
[TM]: (\/) no…  
[TM]: (\/) i'm sorry kedves, i didn't mean it.  
[TM]: (\/) i-i'm just not ready to die yet.  
[JA]: *I know.*  
[JA]: *But we can still make the best of the time we have left.*  
[TM]: (\/) i guess…  
[JA]: *I mean, I'm glad to have had such a great friend like you Morosi.*  
[TM]: (\/) me too E:=  
[TM]: (\/) but y-you know  
[TM]: (\/) um  
[TM]: (\/) i-i, uh,  
[JA]: iflf;gfwahew;a  
[TM]: (\/) kedves?  
[TM]: (\/) are you okay?  
[JA]: *Yeah.*  
[JA]: *But, a meteor just hit my hive.*  
[JA]: *I accidentally hit my keyboard, hence the earlier message.*  
[JA]: *And, er, I seem to be trapped in my respiteblock now because of that.*  
[JA]: *Part of the roof collapsed and now I'm stuck up here, surrounded by flaming debris.*  
[TM]: (\/) oh no!  
[TM]: (\/) oh no, oh no, oh no.  
[TM]: (\/) there has to be a way out!  
[JA]: *It doesn't look like it, Morosi.*  
[TM]: (\/) no…  
[JA]: *I'm sorry.*  
[JA]: *I didn't really plan on going like this.*  
[JA]: *And I hate to cause you any worry or distress, but it looks like it's the end for me.*  
[JA]: *I'm sorry, Morosi, I wish I could do something.*  
[JA]: *But I can't*  
[JA]: *I think I'll go now, to try to spare you from the gruesome details.*  
[JA]: *Goodbye.*  
[TM]: (\/) no, kedves, you can't go yet!  
[TM]: (\/) because i,  
[TM]: (\/) i-i,

jovialApostrophe's [JA'S] husktop was destroyed by falling debris

[TM]: (\/) no!  
[TM]: (\/) kedves!  
[TM]: (\/) don't go!  
[TM]: (\/) i-i've always had flushed feeling for you okay?  
[TM]: (\/) so please don't be dead.  
[TM]: (\/) please!

It's no use. You were too late. Tears come flowing out of your eyes, but you barely notice. You hate yourself. You hate your stupid, awkward self that never worked up the courage to tell him. Now you don't care if you die. Everyone else is probably going to die too. You bury your face in your hands, sobbing.  
You don't know how long you stayed like that, but you eventually regained composure and looked at your other messages. You blankly responded, not even paying attention to what either you or your chum said. Except for one, that is.

lavishRecluse [LR] began pestering tentativeMixi [TM]

[LR]: Hey Morosi bad news.  
[LR]: You probably haVent noticed since youre underground but pretty much eVerything is on FIRE.  
[LR]: A shit ton of meteors are falling from the sky too.  
[LR]: Which is probably why eVerythings on fire.  
[LR]: It looks pretty bad M.  
[LR]: Are you okay oVer there?  
[LR]: Morosi? Helloooooo?  
[LR]: Youre starting to worry me.  
[LR]: MOROSI ARE YOU OKAY GODDAMN  
[LR]: Shit shit shit  
[TM]: (\/) it's okay izalia, i'm here.  
[LR]: Oh my god Morosi you scared the shit out of me.  
[TM]: (\/) sorry, i was preoccupied.  
[TM]: (\/) i-i-it's kedves, izalia.  
[TM]: (\/) i'm  
[TM]: (\/) i'm pretty sure he's dead  
[LR]: What?!  
[LR]: Im sorry Morosi…  
[TM]: (\/) i never got to tell him, either.  
[TM]: (\/) i tried, izalia,  
[TM]: (\/) but i was too late.  
[LR]: Oh no…  
[LR]: Morosi Im really sorry.  
[LR]: If it makes you feel any better he probably would haVe returned your feelings.  
[LR]: Youre such a sweetheart anyone would like you ' v'  
[LR]: Sorry Im probably not helping.  
[TM]: (\/) well i appreciate your effort, izalia.  
[TM]: (\/) it would be nice if i could stop crying though.  
[LR]: Boo!  
[LR]: I wish I could actually be there with you.  
[LR]: At least youll be safe where you are underground right?  
[TM]: (\/) i don't think so.  
[TM]: (\/) it's built into a hillside, so there's still a part that's exposed.  
[LR]: Oh…  
[TM]: (\/) but…..  
[TM]: (\/) i don't know why, but i don't really mind.  
[TM]: (\/) dying that is.  
[TM]: (\/) it probably sounds weird.  
[LR]: Actually I think I agree with you.  
[LR]: IVe already kinda accepted my perpetual doom at this point.  
[TM]: (\/) yeah.  
[TM]: (\/) it…it sort of feels like we're supposed to die.  
[TM]: (\/) and even though i still want to live,  
[TM]: (\/) i'm not too broken up over the thought of dying.  
[TM]: (\/) maybe it's because kedves died.  
[TN]: (\/) i dunno.  
[LR]: Its kind of interesting.  
[LR]: Though I will miss you Morosi.  
[TM]: (\/) me too…  
[TM]: (\/) but maybe there's some sort of afterlife where i'll see you again.  
[LA]: That could be nice.  
[LA]: Is this goodbye then, Morosi?  
[TM]: (\/) i…  
[TM]: (\/) i guess it is.  
[LA]: You know I,  
[LA]: …Nevermind  
[LA]: Goodbye Morosi.  
[TM]: (\/) goodbye, izalia.  
[TM]: (\/) thanks for being my best friend.  
[LA]: z3

lavishRecluse [LR] ceased pestering tentativeMixi [TM]

You lied. As soon as you close out of Trollian the tears start leaking out again. You don't really want to die, but you know there's nothing you can do about it. Even if you went to the lowest level in your hive, your hive could collapse and you would just be trapped inside. If not, the fire was likely to spread to your hive and you would still be trapped. Really, you just wanted to make Izalia feel better, and you're pretty sure she tried to do the same by agreeing with you.  
With a sigh you get up from your husktop. You wish you could get this dying thing over with. Waiting to die is the worst feeling in the world. A little frustrated, you push your husktop onto the floor where it breaks. If you do somehow manage to survive, you don't want it to remind you of your friends who didn't. With one last glance around your respiteblock, you leave and head down the stairs. You get down to the main level where you can see the destruction outside. You call your lusus and she comes, still anxious and jumpy. She has a scared look in her eyes.  
"I know," you say quietly. "It is pretty scary, isn't it? But it'll be okay. Okay?" Your lusus does not look convinced. "Heh," you mumble. "You always have been good at seeing through me, haven't you? I know it looks bad, but there's nothing we can do about it, you know? Here, sit down." You guide her down, and she stretches out on the floor. You sit next to her and lean into her side, her soft fur on your cheek.  
You close your eyes, so you don't have to see your end. You don't see the meteor falling at just the right angle that it will hit the only exposed part of your hive, and as it bursts through the wall and windows, it will kill you and your custodian instantly. Instead, you make up your own reality in your mind where you meet your best friend at the movie you were going to see. Where you confess to Kedves and he returns your feelings. You see a reality that has never happened and never will, but when the meteor comes you die with a smile on your face.

* * *

Notes:

1: Her name is derived from the Greek god of doom, Moros, and the Latvian word for rabbit. I based her of the constellation Lepus

2: Izalia's chumhandle comes from how her sign is Apus, the bird of paradise, and the fact that she lives in a pretty isolated area

3: Morosi's comes from how she's generally a tentative character, and Mixi is a shortened name for a rabbit disease.

4: Izalia is dramatic, and capitalizes V's because they look like beaks. She only uses end punctuation

5: Morosi puts ears before everything and does not capitalize anything. She occasionally uses rabbit puns

6: Izalia Lophor is her entire name. Izalia comes from the Belarusian word for "isolated" and Lophor is the first six letters of a species of bird of paradise

7: Izalia is so excited because this would have been the first time she would have met Morosi in person

8: Jovial means kind and here, apostrophe means "A sudden piece of dialog directed to someone who isn't there."

9: Kedves has the sign of Cephues, the king, hence why he speaks firmly and properly.

10: His full name is Kedves Alulim. Kedves is the Hungarian word for kind and Alulim was the first king of Sumer

11: I imagined Morosi's hive looking something like this, . but it can be whatever you want it to be in your head; this fic requires you to use your imagination, as you may have noticed.

12: Morosi's lusus is a large rabbit creature

13: Izalia has had flushed feelings for Morosi for a while, and was about to confess them, but changed her mind. Though, she did hint at it with the heart at the end of the last pesterlog (Yes, it was supposed to be a heart. I couldn't use the traditional less than three thing on this site so I had to resort to z3 )

That's all. Thanks for the read uwu


End file.
